


Someone Else's Life

by cosmic_llin



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Bittersweet, Episode Related, F/M, Fanvids, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 07:26:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/pseuds/cosmic_llin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two contrasting relationships during <i>Workforce</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone Else's Life

**Song:**  Someone Else's Life, Joshua Radin  
 **Length:**  3.28  
 **Size:**  77.2 Mb  
 **Download:** http://www.mediafire.com/?wkqu73c3n4019l9

 

 

 

 


End file.
